Memories Of Him Were Erased
by AkwardLilTrollLover
Summary: In the real world Ulquiorra is not so nice to many people.Toshiro loves Rangiku Anit HitsuRan XP and he did something to Momo's memory of a certain someone.After a big fight with Toshiro and Rangiku Momo meets Ulquiorra XDDD REVIEW PLEASE!M for language
1. Chapter 1

-  
hey you guys its Momo ^^ this is a UlquiHina fanfict I know i like hitsuhina alot but i've been having trouble with that couple but i love momo XDDD i share her name for pete basicallly toshiro choose Rangiku(ANTI HITSURAN XP THATS LIKE HIS MOM! but it works for this storyXP STILL DON'T LIKE IT!)over Momo and Momo is 's start from her confronting Rangiku and Toshiro(gah -_-)  
ENJOY ^^ -  
Ulquiorra+Momo

Chapter 1:Momo's frustration and pain By:Momo

"Momo I love Rangiku I'm sorry your only a friend"  
"TOSHIRO!"  
Momo's eyes were filled of tears as the words he said were rub salt in the wound,Rangiku walked in smiling and she kissed gritted down her teeth as she saw this "RANGIKU YOU BITCH I FUCKING HATE YOU!"  
"Oi Momo get over yourself your not even as cute as you think you are I meant look at youself your hair is so scraggily and you think that bun makes you look cute?HAH it make you look like an old hag!"  
"YOUR ONE TO TALK BITCH YOU ACT LIKE YOUR 15 WITH YOUR FAKE ASS BOOBS"  
"AT LEAST I HAVE BOOBS !No wonder you were raped and left by your boss your so up tight and gullible no wonder Toshiro picked m-"Rangiku got a good slapp to her face "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOTU MY PAST LiKE THAT!YOUR S-'Momo was slapped by Toshiro She was hunched over holding her face where she was poured down her cheeks.  
"T-Toshiro...YOU FUCKER!"  
She ran out the place crying and bleeding .  
"MOMO I DIDN'T MEAN,"he went out the house over to where she ran.,"MOMO COME BACK!"  
~to where momo is~ Momo ran and ran till she was in a cross walk about to get hit when a man from behind her grabbed her.  
"Miss!What exactally where you thinking you coul have gotten killed!"  
She shivered in terror as the tall man looked at the mark on her cheek where she was bleeding from Toshiro's dragon looked in shock for he had seen this type of thing held her close as she cried about the pain she felt phyically and meantally.  
"Miss I'm Ulquiorra Cifer."  
"Hina-Hinamori M-m-momo"  
"How about i take you to my house Miss Hinamori so we can fix your cheek its pretty deep"  
She nodded as he led her out of the snow with his jacket wrapped around her trembleing body.  
~To Ulquiorra's house~ [Note:Ulquiorra is nice to Momo in this and not a complete ass XDD...but still emoX3]  
Ulquiorra sat Momo on a seat in the dining went in his bathroom to get his First Aid kit.  
He Put acloth on the wound as Momo gasped in the he made things worse,Ulqiorra took the cloth off as Momo shook her head saying it didn't hurt that started removing the access head hung low after he put the bandage on her face and knew he could do nothing about the scar it would leave and the red mark that was there along with whatever had happened to make those possibile.  
"Um Hinamori-san may i ask how you got those..uh...markes?"  
She started explaining what had every word Ulquiorra's anger towards Toshiro and Rangiku watched as she cried for her wasted he could do something,he held her and let her cry.  
[How could he care so much for a girl he just barely meet you ask?WE'LL KEEP READING XDDD] "Momo do you live with them?"She nodded.  
"Well how about you stay here with me tonight?" She looked up at him with surprised eyes at the invite to stay smiled and nodded the first time since Ulquiorra was a baby,he smiled and let a tear fall for the first time ever.  
"Ulquiorra-sama are you ok?"He nodded the tear vanishing as if it never exsisted.  
~End~ -  
Ok imma probably update chapter 2 later on today XDDDD i wrote alot of this yester day and started chapter 2 :333 Ok REVIEW MY CRACK PAIRING FANFICT! XDDDDDDI HOPE YOU LIKED IT XDDDDDDDDD I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Ok this is part two i said i would more than likely post it today but i gotta get ready for school sister took forever to make her project on the computer so i didn't have much Well i'll cut to the chase OMG I ACCTUALLY FOUND AN ULQUIHINA AMV XDDDDDDD It was good .Now HERE IS CHAPTER 2 -  
Memories of him were erased Chaoter 2:Truths revealed

~A few weeks later~ "ULQUIORRA-KUN IMMA TAKE A BATH!"  
"Ok Momo yell if you need any help"  
"WILL DO."  
Momo had moved in with Ulquiorra after abit and from there on they were !,Ulquiorra never knew how to show emotions of wanted to be with her as her love but couldn't show Momo is abit naive and couldn't tell how he ,beside her naiveness,too loved him although she thought she would get to know him abit longer before confessing.  
Momo sat in the tub and sneezed.  
"Uh-oh no no no i can't get sick again."Ulquiorra knocked on the door "Momo everything ok?Do i need to come in?"  
"I'm in if you want."Ulquiorra came on in only a towel.  
"Hey Ulquiorra-kun what's that dark whole near your neck and huge number four?"  
"Oh thats a tattoo my broth made me get when I was drunk."  
"Wow you must have been really smashed."  
"...Yeah..."Momo giggled and ulquiorra blushed "Anyways Ulquiorra-kun are you albino?Or just a hot vampire?*wink*"Ulquiorra blushed "What would you say if was a vampire?"He moved closer to her as she blushed.  
"Well i would think that would be really hot,"she smiled,"But your not now are you?"  
"Of course not!,"he laughed,"Vampires aren't even if they were I'd make sure you were safe from i'll keep you safe from anything that would hurt you that is real."She blushed.  
"Are you serious Ulquiorra-kun?"  
"Of course.I really care about you."She blushed more.  
"But how can you care for me if you hardly know me?"  
"..."He looked abit shooked "Ulquiorra-kun?"  
"You really don't remember do you?"She looked up from the bubbles surounding her.  
"What...remeber wha-"The doorbell rang and Ulquiorra sighed.  
"I'll get it."He twirled his finger signaling her to turn the instructions she turned around as he got out the bath and put on a towel.  
"I'll be right back."  
*RING RING RING!*  
"HOLD YOUR HORSES I'M COMING!"  
*RING RING RING!*  
"DAMMIT!,"He opened the door to see Toshiro.,"WHAT THE-What do you want?"  
Toshiro looked at the wet Ulquiorra and was shoocked.  
"Why the hell are you wt in a towel?"  
"Momo and I were taking a bath thank you very much."Toshiro's jaw dropped.  
"WHAT!"  
"Not like that you perve!"Toshiro was shocked at the accusation.  
"Er..I am not!"  
"Sure anyways I kno you messed with Momo's memory of me."  
Momo,Who was in the hallway in only a towel, overheard everything and was completely dropped to the floor in tear ,her memories coming cover her aching head as Ulquiorra ran into th hallway to find dropped down and held the crying Momo.  
"Momo whats wrong?"She was silent in shock.  
"MOMO!"She looked up and glared at Toshiro "YOU MESSED WITH MY MEMORY OF ULQUIORRA!I'LL KILL YOU!"She charged towards him till Uquiorra rstrained her.  
"Toshiro!GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"SHe Kicking and swing with him holding her.  
Toshiro smirked and walked out the turned around in tears.  
"HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"  
"Momo...I knew from the first day i saw you.,"She was in more shock.,"I didn't want to ruin anything."  
"What was our relationship in the past?"  
"...When we were in high school i was your boyfriend...We planned to get married after school and spend the rest of our lives together..  
But you were hit by a car and i thought i had lost you...Toshiro lied to me and said you were dead...Momo i-"  
She looked in shock only to fall and pass held the young girl in his arms laying her down in the started getting dressed ,keeping a watchful eye on started to wake up as he started walking toward the bed.  
"Momo are you ok?"She nodded under the covers.  
"Are you gonna put on some pjs?"She shook her head.  
"Ok i'll go get-"She grabbed his arm.  
"Come to bed...I'll just sleep in this towel...I'm sorry if it falls off in the middle in the night."He nodded getting in bed.  
"Momo i'm sorry it so long for you to get your memory back."She shook her head.  
"It was nice being just friend for awhile...I wanna know though...if we could be-"he interupted her with a kiss.  
When his lips touched hers ,The memorys came back like a rememberd it all,First kiss...First date...and sadly their first fight.  
He wrapped his arms around her .She was extremely warm and he was abit cold.  
"Im sorry for everything bad thats ever happened to you."She kissed him.  
"it's not your fault."He held the warm girl as the two fell asleep happy to have there memories back.

Weren't expecting that?Well its 3 A.M. im tired sorry it took so long school and junk XP Trying to impress josH[3] thank for the 806 hits :3nitey nite sleep tight love you all!  
Especially you josh ;) MUAH BUDDY XD I LOVE YA EVEN IF ITS A BUDDY WAS XDDDD REVIEW PLEASE :3 - 


End file.
